Return of the Mac
by OvercastKidd
Summary: Elle doesn't trust easy, when she meets Shane at a bar her defences are shaken and for the first Time in a long time she takes off her armour
1. The Carousel Never Stops Turning

_"Oh my god Vik! We're here, we're really here!"_ I spun around on the balls of my feet, trying to take it all in. We'd spoken about going to the Grandaddy of them all for years, hell since we'd met. We'd planned it all to a T. I glanced at the various sections of Axxess. It was only day one but already I felt overwhelmed, I hadn't even seen a superstar or legend yet. I felt Vikki's hands grab my shoulders. _"Calm down Elle, you need to compose yourself!"_ she smiled soothingly at me. I inhaled deeply, pulled her in for a hug and whispered " _let's go tallyho"_ before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stage where Lita was now sitting.

We milled about for a few hours, getting pictures and autographs and generally being like kids in candy shops _. "I need a drink…a strong one."_ I said with a definitive exhale. Vikki laughed at me before nodding in agreeance. _"Me too, hotel to shower then hit the French Quarter?"_ she beamed at me, there wasn't really any arguing with that. _"Please can we get food first – I'm Marvin!"_ With that we pushed through the throngs of people who didn't seem to realise it was over. We'd decided to treat ourselves to a fancy suite because after all it was Wrestlemania xXx, the big one. Hell it was older than me, than both of us but it didn't stop it feeling brand new. Maybe it was because it was our first time, or maybe it was just the fact that the atmosphere in New Orleans was electric either way it was AMAZING! I pulled on my skinny jeans, and slipped on my favourite heels. _"ahya bastard!"_ I pulled my finger away. I always managed to catch my damn fingers on the skulls. But they were the comfiest shoes I owned so were oh so worth it. Pinning back a couple of my curls I headed out into the lounge area. _"You ready V?"_ I called towards her door, only to hear a series of *fuck, shit, damnit's* before she pulled the door open with force. I buckled over at the site of her, laughing my head off. _"Holy Shit! What the heck have you done?"_ I managed to get out in between gasps for air. She stumbled out of the room; her tights ripped down the front and tugging at her hair. _"My damn curler got stuck and I caught my fucking leg on the edge of the bed, help me out you asshat!"_ she growled at me, firing the dirtiest of looks my direction. _"Sit down, stop pulling you're making it worse you eejit."_ I worked the curler out of her hair, trying and failing to stifle my giggles. Half an hour later after I had re-done my make-up and she had new tights on we grabbed our bags and headed for the door.

 ***A few hours later***

I stirred my drink slowly, people watching as I did it. Cocktails were amazing here. The club we had found had a carousel style bar that could only be described as gorgeous. I got up from my seat glancing at Vikki who was currently dancing her socks off, _"another drink?"_ I mouthed at her, ***nods*** I headed to the bar, hopping up onto one of the stools. _"What's your poison sweetheart?"_ The waitress asked with a smile. I leant forward for the cocktail menu but someone beat me to it. _"Oh shit, sorry."_ He smiled at me, handing over the menu. It was a few seconds before I realised I was staring at him. His brown eyes had me transfixed, shaking my head I smiled back before reaching out my hand to take it. My fingers brushed his, and I could have sworn there was a physical spark. _"Thanks"_ was all I could get out; instantly I felt my cheeks go red. I pulled the menu up over my face as a shield. _"um an Alabama Slam and a Twist of Fate please"_ I loved the fact N'Orleans had fully embraced Wrestlemania fever, all the bars and restaurants we'd been to over the past few days had wrestling inspired menu's. _"Nice choice, although the triple power bomb packs a bigger punch."_ The menu stealer said with a playful grin. I smiled back at him before taking my drinks and heading back to the table we had commandeered. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere, or that we'd met before but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where from. _"Why does your face look as if you're trying to figure out what 79 divided by the square route of 157 is?"_ Vikki asked as she plonked herself beside me, swiping up her drink in the process. _"I dunno, that guy at the bar"_ I gestured only to realise he was gone. _"Oh never mind."_ I said with a sigh. She gave me a look which I figured was a mix of pity and 'you're insane'. _"Ah well, let's down these and dance."_ She responded downing her drink quicker than I'd ever seen. I followed suit and scooped up my clutch that was beside me, passing the chain over my head, getting to my feet I headed to find Vikki in the crowd.

We had been dancing for ages, I turned to head back to the bar I was gasping for a drink. ***thump*** I had managed to walk smack bang into someone great. _"I know I grabbed the menu before you, no need to get physical…I said I was sorry."_ A voice that made me instantly beam beetroot said chuckling and holding his hands up mockingly in defence. _"Oh shit, sorry I didn't see you there."_ I stuttered out at him. Great Elle, make a total dick of yourself. _"I tell you what, let me buy you a drink as compensation – I'll even let you take the menu first this time."_ He looked at me eagerly. _"It's good, I don't take drinks from strangers. Thanks though."_ I smiled at him, hoping not to make him feel like a total creep. _"How about this…"_ he outstretched his hand towards me with a warm smile, _"Hi I'm Shane, Shane McMahon. Pleased to meet you."_ I could have sworn my jaw hit the floor.


	2. I Love The Way You Hurt Me Baby

What the heck? Did he seriously just say what I thought he did!? It was at that moment the penny dropped and I realised why I recognised him, sure he had aged a little, his once dark hair was now silver and he'd bulked up. But my god he had aged beautifully. My mind was going 90mph trying to figure out what to say to him; I must have been quiet for a while because he was looking at me with an almost confused look. " _Hi Shane, nice to meet you. I'm Leanne but my friends call me Elle."_ I outstretched my hand to shake his. This was so surreal. "Pleasure is all mine, now about that drink?" He had a cheeky grin on his face that I was trying, yet failing miserably to say no to. _"Okay, okay – one drink couldn't hurt, let me just tell Vik where I am."_ I turned to find her but she was dancing away with some of the guys we'd met at Axxess, clearly having the time of her life...I had my cell she knew how to get me. _"Never mind, she's got plenty of people to keep her company."_ I chuckled to myself more than anything. I felt a hand on the small of my back, and Shane led us towards a corner booth. I sat down, placing my bag beside me before turning back to look at him. He had stayed on his feet, leaning down towards me he spoke gently in my ear _"dare you to try a triple power bomb"_ his warm breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine, what was it about him, I'd never looked at Shane-O-Mac like this. I smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. _"Sounds good, but you better be getting one too!"_

Shane and I spoke for what seemed like hours. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so genuinely nice. I felt my phone vibrate, god damn it my fun was about to stop I just knew it.

 ***Agent V iMessage***

Where the hell are you? I haven't seen you in over an hour! Tell me you're not dead.x

I'm talking. What's up? Xo

Nothing I just wondered where you were, I'm nearly ready to go. I'll call book an Uber in about half hour, k? Wait who the fuck are you talking to...where the hell are you?

Lmfao, you're drunk. I'll find you in a bit. Xo

I chuckled at her, she was hilarious when she was drunk. _"What's so funny?"_ Shane asked, placing a glass with blue slush in front of me, he sure was right - the triple power bomb was amazing. _"Nothing, my best friends only just noticed I'm missing because she's drunk as a skunk. She's gonna call a cab or something in half an hour..."_ I stirred the drink with the straw, staring at it but not really seeing it. I felt a hand place over my own, stopping me from fidgeting. _"Aw that's a shame, I'm really enjoying getting to know you Elle."_ For the first time this evening the cheeky grin was gone. _"I know, so was I...but I can't leave her to go home alone. Plus it's super late and we're booked into a private meet and greet session with John Cena and Randy Orton tomorrow and we really don't want to miss it!"_ Great I just basically told him I was more interested in seeing two people who were essentially his employees. " _Well how about I take you back to your hotel, save you waiting on an Uber. That way we get a bit longer to find out more about each other."_ His tone was hopeful, almost begging; and my god those eyes, those big brown eyes reminded me of a puppy. How could I say no? I knew I probably should but I couldn't. He was too hard to resist. _"It's a sweet gesture, but I really can't let you. Thanks though."_ I tried to make it sound light hearted, tried to hide the fact I desperately wanted to say yes. _"Oh if you're sure, at least let me wait with you guys outside?"_ That I couldn't say no to. I smiled up at him _"okay, okay you're twisting my arm."_ We finished our drinks, chatting some more. I sighed, it'd been 45minutes I lifted my phone to check on the status of our uber noticing a note about our pick up. Great it was on its way. _"Just let me go find V."_ I headed into the crowd, seeing her ahead of me looking nothing less than worse for wear. I made a mental note to rib her about this tomorrow. How she was going to be fit for Axxess I had no idea.

The second he had laid eyes on the dark purple haired beauty he knew he just had to meet her. The fact that she was meandering about Axxess made things hard, she was obviously a fan and the thought of her being one of those ring rat fan girls was nothing worth thinking about.

When Jackson had called him to grab a beer he'd been in two minds, he hadn't been out much since splitting up with Marissa things had been tough. They had met in high school, childhood sweethearts who married too quick, when the boys came along things were great for a while but then the fighting started. It never stopped and the boys were feeling the strain of it. He had needed to just get out, and he'd been stuck in a legal battle over his beautiful boys ever since. He didn't want to bring out the big guns of his fathers attorneys but it was getting close to it. So here he was in the Carousel bar that made Hotel Monteleone so popular. He glanced around; Jackson had found a petite blonde to flirt with leaving Shane to prop up the bar. Not that it was too bad, no one seemed to be noticing he was there, so drinking his weight in whatever cocktails he could would be easy enough. He spotted her weaving through the crowd, her dark locks bopping up and down as she moved. He couldn't take his eyes from her, she was just so...real. He realised he was staring so spun back to the bar maybe he could say hi. He found himself reaching for the menu just as she did. Great an excuse to speak to her, hear her voice. Where was she from? Had she been in New Orleans long? Was she single? Everything was going through his head, he didn't even notice he was still holding the menu.

 ***A short while later***

 _"Okay when you get your friend come back here, I'll wait for you both."_ Shane smiled at her, struggling not to get lost in those blue-grey eyes. She smiled before turning on her heel and walking away from him. Woah that ass...how had he not noticed that earlier. She really had it all. He checked his cell phone quickly. A message from Jackson 'had a great night, ya'll have fun. Tiffany and I are heading up to her hotel room. ;) catch ya tomorrow' standard Jax, his pants were firmly where his brain was sometimes. But he had a heart of gold and Shane could always rely on him when needs must. A few minutes later Elle returned with an unsteady blonde on her arm. She rolled her eyes at him with a smirk on her face. _"Don't worry she's not gonna remember a thing. Vikki loves her cocktails, but they don't love her. She's gonna be like a bear tomorrow!"_ Shane chuckled before placing a hand on the small of Elle's back to help guide the trio towards the door. _"It's a black Prius, the app said it's easier to get us on the corner of Royal and Iberville"_ Elle said with a smile. _"That's just out here to the left then, I'll take you, my hotels not far from there."_ Any excuse to spend a few extra minutes with her. They walked in silence for a few minutes reaching the corner, _"Vik, just sit there car won't be long till it's here. I'm just over here."_ She gestured towards the place where Shane stood. He smiled.

Elle shook her head with a slight giggle at her friend who was struggling to sit up properly. About turning and heading back towards him. _"Thanks for helping me get her here. She's hilarious when she's drunk. But a nightmare to get home."_ She rolled her eyes again, Shane could tell by the way she fondly spoke of Vikki that they were very close. _"So am I gonna get to see you again?"_ He'd given up trying to be restrained, he liked this girl and didn't know what else to say; how else to approach the subject. She cocked her head to the side, thinking, before smiling up at him _"I'm not sure about that. We'll have to see what happens won't we?" "Ouch, that's harsh. Can I at least get your number…to see what might happen?"_ He waited, hoping it would be yes. She moved in closer to him, he froze unsure what was about to happen. _"My Uber's here, gotta go"_ Elle whispered in his ear, before lightly kissing his cheek. Heading towards her friend and away from him. _"Elle Wait!"_ He called after her but it was too late, the car was pulling away. Great he'd lost his chance. Shane forcefully kicked the can in front of him, causing it to bounce several times across the road. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he headed towards his hotel. Wait...what the heck was that? He pulled out a note card from the carousel bar. 'Call me sometime…if I didn't freak you out too much. Elle X' he immediately removed his cell from his pocket, and tapped a quick text 'I love the way you hurt me baby lol. Let me know you got into your room okay. S x'


	3. Hoes Over Bros

I awoke the next morning with a mouth as dry as the Sahara. How much had I drunk last night, oh my god! An image popped into my head clearly I'd had weird dreams last night, or was it a flashback? I reached across for my phone that I'd haphazardly put on the bedside locker.

 ***one new message***

Hope your head isn't too bad this morning beautiful. Enjoy Axxess, maybe grab a coffee at some point today? X

Wait a minute? Had that actually happened, or was it some other Shane messaging me? I flicked through the stream of messages I'd apparently sent last night. Holy Santa Claus shit. I was struggling to process what I was seeing, just a casual selfie of myself and the now exceptionally handsome Shane McMahon. I lay there, figuring out what in the hell I was gonna say. All of a sudden, what felt like a highlight reel of the previous night started to play. Wow we'd really clicked.

Um hey, no it's good lol.. How's yours? We fairly put it away last night haha. Sorry if I made a total dick of myself. Xo

My finger hovered over the send button…should I really be doing this? Fuck it, life was too short. I was going home in a week anyway. Tapping my home button I swiped across to find my FaceTime app. Let's see if V was even remotely human yet.

 ***connecting***

 _"WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE, GET UP TO FUCK IT'S AXXESS TIME!"_ I shouted at her, making sure the phone screen was angled towards my now open curtains that the sun was blazing through. _"Oh my god, I hate you! Go fuck yourself!"_

 ***call ended***

Yep Agent V was most definitely Agent Grumpy Drawers this morning, she'd obviously been drinking a helluva lot more than I had last night. Oh well, her problem. She had Ray-bans she could put in headphones...whatever. I wanted breakfast and she needed fed too otherwise meeting Randy Orton and John Cena was going to be a solo affair on my part. Right first step would be getting my own ass outta bed. Just as I had lifted myself off the bed my phone buzzed again. I scooped it up quickly, hoping it'd be him. Great I was acting like a 13 year old with a crush.

'Lol yea we sure did. Of course you didn't what makes you think you did? And you didn't answer my question – coffee? X'

'I dunno, just feel like drunk Elle was a dick. Yeah coffee sounds good. I'm just heading for a shower just now, don't have to be at Axxess till this afternoon that – suits for grumpy drawers better too. Free once I'm showered though...if you are? Xo'

'sounds good, carousel bar again? Coffee's good there.'

My stomach was doing somersaults. I tapped my reply before heading into the ensuite and grabbing a fresh set of towels from the shelf. Hoping that the running water would settle my head and stomach at the same time. A short while later I was just doing the finishing touches to my makeup when my phone buzzed again to let me know my car was waiting. This whole Uber thing was great, the UK definitely needed something like this, so much more efficient. I grabbed a pen and quickly wrote a note to V: -

' _Gone for coffee, call me when you're human. Love Ya bitch 3'_

One final check of my lipstick before I got out of the car and I was ready. As I approached the steps up to the bar I heard a voice I recognised, turning round I spotted Shane leaning against the wall. _"Hey Elle, you look stunning."_ He smiled,walking towards me and opening his arms for a hug. _"Ha you're not so bad yourself. And Hey to you too."_ I returned the hug, noticing the way I seemed to fit against him. As I stepped back, he kept an arm around me, guiding me towards the private courtyard area at the rear of the building. " _Saves from prying eyes, means we can actually chat in peace."_ He said casually. I smiled up at him, the butterflies were worse now, fluttering more whenever his arm shifted slightly. We chatted for a while; about nothing, about everything. I didn't speak to people I didn't know like this, I never had...people weren't to be trusted. What was it about this guy that just made it easy to open up to him. _"So I have to ask, although I'm hoping the fact you're here with me just now is the answer..."_ Shane spoke softly, almost a whisper at the end. _"Go on"_ I smiled, reaching forward to place a hand on his. I don't know whether I was trying to comfort him or I just wanted to feel close to him. _"...well I wondered really, are you single or do you have a guy at home? Sorry if that seems really forward."_ He almost looked embarrassed to be asking that. I chuckled, pausing for a second. I could see the disappointment building in his eyes. " _Yes I am, I wouldn't be out for coffee or have spent the majority of last night with a random guy if I hadn't been. Trust me."_ I gave his hand a squeeze before reaching for my now ringing iPhone. Shit a FaceTime call rather than just a call. I lifted my finger to my lips gesturing Shane to keep quiet. His reply was a simple smile.

 ***connected***

 _Where the heck are you? I'm up and showered, I want breakfast."_ Vikki pouted at me.

Glancing down at my watch I let out a quick gasp, it was nearly 12 o'clock. _"if you'd read my note Madam Moody. You'd have seen that I'd gone out for coffee because you were being a gobshite."_ I stuck my tongue out at her. The waitress had come back to see if we wanted more coffee, I looked from my phone to Shane nervously. I was met with a feigned puppy dog look before he smirked and told the waitress we were fine. _"Elle, Elle, **ELLE**! For gods sake stop staring at the hot New Orleans boys and pay attention to me you two-legged twonk!"_ She shouted. _"Sorry I can't help it, they're just so pretty."_ I stuck my tongue out again, this time making eye contact with Shane, who's cheeks were flushing slightly. I reached forward for my coffee cup, taking in the last few dregs and resting my hand on the table after putting it down. _"Right do you want to meet me somewhere for brunch dickhead? I'm in the Carousel bar just now, they'll be serving in about ten minutes or so."_ I felt something brush against the palm of my outstretched hand, looking down I saw he was tracing patterns with his finger absent-mindedly. He really was dreamy. What the hell was wrong wth me, I was being soppy. _"Why are you so distracted anyway? Pay attention to me."_ Vikki clearly needed to be fed, I was right though she was like a bear this morning. _" **YOU** didn't answer **ME**! Do you wanna grab a car and meet me here? I can come meet you out the front?"_ I rolled my eyes at her, being met with a steely glare in response. _"Fine, but you totally could have brought me something back..instead of just leaving me all alone and defenceless here."_ She smirked _"I was so scared all by myself, anything could have happened. I could have been abducted by John or something."_ I snorted, loudly with laughter. _"In your fucking dreams V. You'd have been thanking me in that case anyway though, so when you really think about it I was doing you a favour leaving you in peace this morning."_ I put on my best 'I'm right and you're wrong' face. _"Fuck of asshole. See you soon. I'll call you when I'm pulling up."_ With that she hung up. I checked to be sure it was definitely disconnected before I set it back on the table. _"So I've only got you for a ten minutes or so now?"_ He smiled before adding _"Better make it count."_ With that he leaned forward joining our lips together, his fingers entangling through my hair. It was both slow and passionate. When we finally broke apart our foreheads rested against each other's; I couldn't help but sit there mesmerised by his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before giving me an Eskimo kiss and another quick peck and retreating back to his own seat. His hand had trailed down from my hair and was now lightly holding mine. A simple act but one that had my heart doing flips. " _So, when am I going to get to see you again?"_ He asked standing up, gently tugging my hand to get me to my feet too. " _Who says you're gonna?"_ I asked, lightly shoving his chest with my free hand. He grabbed it, lacing his fingers through mine and pulling me in close. _"I think we both know there's something between us and we deserve to give it a chance to see what happens."_ He kissed me again, this one more hungry than the last, more longing. My phone started to ring again ripping me from my bliss. _"You better go, I'll call you later."_ I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a quick peck. _"Or...I could stay and we could go run away together?"_ He smirked at me, that cheeky grin I recognised from last night. I chuckled at him, shoving his chest away from me. _"Go, go before V see's you and I get accused of being the worst best friend ever. We always say 'hoes before bros' and I've ditched her this morning to spend time with a devilishly handsome man."_ I went to shove him again only to be enveloped in his arms. " _I don't think anyone has ever called me devilishly handsome before…I'll take it. Right I'm going, I'm going. Make sure and call me later."_ He gave me a final squeeze and put his sun glasses firmly over his face, kissing my cheek and walking away. I stood for a second watching him go. Before feeling my phone go again. Oh shit Vikki was here. I gave it another minute before I headed after him towards the entrance.

 _"HOLY SHIT ELLE YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I JUST SAW LEAVING HERE!"_ Vikki gave me an excited hug before waiting for my reply. _"Um I dunno the Hardy Boyz?"_ I shrugged my shoulders with a laugh. _"Very fucking funny, no Shane McMahon. He was definitely trying to un-noticed though. Clearly doesn't want people to know he's here for 'Mania. Let's eat I'm starving."_ We made our way to the table Shane and I had shared all morning. I ordered another coffee and some bacon fries, not wanting anything too heavy. Glancing at my phone to check the time. Just as I was about to put it away I noticed a new message.

Really enjoyed myself this morning. Well worth getting up early for. Hope you didn't get into too much trouble. X

I grinned, and clicked in the box to reply. 'Me too. You're not bad company at all. And I suppose you can kiss okay too :P she spotted you leaving so was more interested in you keeping a low profile than giving off to me haha. What's your plans for the rest of today then? Xo'

The message instantly went to *read* and the infamous 3 bouncing dots appeared.

'Only okay? I'm a little hurt by that =P oh did she, I thought I recognised her from last night if I'm honest. Not doing much today, have a bit of work to do with creative but my minds a little distracted. Are you heading to Axxess straight after? X'

I bit my lip slightly, thinking about my reply. _"Elle, Elle, **ELLE**!"_ A hand came down and snatched up my phone. _"Ok you've been stuck on that thing since I got here...who the heck are you messaging?"_ She went to look but thankfully the screen had locked by then. _"No one, now hand it over."_ I tried to keep my voice calm and steady, tried to hide my nervousness. _"Bull shit, you're my best friend...I know you." "I told you, no one. I need to pee, back in a sec."_ I said, getting up and quickly heading for the bathroom.

I watched as she walked away, picking up her phone again when she was out of sight. Tapping in her passcode, I was gonna get to the bottom of this. She was definitely up to something.

I opened messages and the first name at the top of the list caused me to drop her phone onto the table...'Shane.'


	4. She's My Addiction

I decided to not say a word to Elle, instead opting to probe a bit to see what she'd tell me herself. She obviously had a reason not to open up about the fact she was texting and meeting with the son of WWE's Chairperson. I hastily placed her phone back on the table and feigned looking at my own. 'Let's begin' I thought to myself as I watched my best friend walk back towards our table.

 _"So what time have we to be at Axxess for the meet and greet?"_ I asked smiling at her.  
 _"_ _Um half 2 I think. I'll check."_ She lifted her phone up, I hoped to god I had closed down her messages. Her eyes darted to me then back to her phone. _"Yeah half two. I dunno if we can get there sooner to get a bit closer to the front of the line."_ She looked up from her phone again, this time she didn't look back down straight away. I felt as if she was trying to read my mind. _"What's wrong? Have I something on my face?"_ I picked up my own phone to use it as a mirror. _"Haha no, you don't. I know you know. We've been friends for long enough; I know when you're in Agent V – super sleuth mode."_ She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at me. Oh well the gig was up. _"Um yeah, sorry I didn't mean to look…it just popped up on screen. Why didn't you tell me?"_ I hoped she wouldn't be too pissed off at me. _"Because I wanted it to be a surprise is all. I know how much you love him."_ Elle replied with a smile. _"I wouldn't exactly say I loved him. He's definitely gotten better looking with age though."_ I chuckled. Elle looked confused. _"He's not changed in the 10 or so years he's been with WWE." "Um, he's been in the company for a little longer than 10 years Elle, try his whole life."_ I shook my head with a giggle at her. _"Wait…what are you talking about?"_ She asked her face suddenly turning as white as snow. _"Er…um…what are_ _ **YOU**_ _talking about?"_ Yeah good move Vikki turn it round on her because that's gonna work…not. _"I asked first."_ Her voice was low, almost a whisper. _"I saw him leave Elle, you weren't really fussed. You've been stuck on your phone since I arrived. When I took it his name was at the top of the messages. Why didn't you tell me?"_ I tried to keep my voice low and encouraging. _"It only happened last night, there's nothing much to tell…"_ She paused. _"…Yet."_ Elle smiled at me, a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. She'd fallen for him or at the very least, was falling for him. _"So that's who you were talking to last night when you fell off the face of the earth then!?"_ Suddenly it all made sense. Of course there was a boy involved, Elle never abandoned me on a night out, well ever really. _"Wait what were you talking about?" "Oh! Well I may as well tell you now. I bought VIP Meet and Greets for Randy/John later. So we're gonna get a chance to speak to them properly and get a professional photo done rather than a quick selfie!"_ She excitedly told me. " _WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?"_ I couldn't help but be loud, John Cena had been my favourite wrestler since his debut.

 ******* ****

 ***A Few Hours Later***

After the revelation earlier I had visions of Vikki going nuts. She was strangely calm with it all which worried me a little. My best friend had a habit of blowing things out of proportion so I'd figured she was gonna be shouting it from the rooftops. I had spotted Shane hidden behind one of the screens at the Meet and Greet. Our eyes met for a second and he stuck his tongue out before he disappeared. Vik nudged me in the side _"hey move forward it's nearly our turn. What you gawping at?"_ I shook my head and mumbled _"nothing"_ in reply. This boy was gonna be the end of me. I just knew it. We were finally at the head of the line. Yikes Randy really had striking eyes. _"Hi how are you guys?"_ John asked opening his arms to hug us both. I could see V struggling to keep her cool, it was borderline hilarious. _"Hi good thanks, how are you both?"_ I answered for the pair of us. I could see Randy running his eyes up and down one of us I just couldn't figure out who. Vikki had finally found her tongue it had seemed and was in busy conversation with John about his upcoming match with Bray Wyatt, so I turned my attention to the blue eyes beside him. _"Who're you hoping makes it to the main event then?"_ He asked me a smile on his face. _"I've been a Triple H fan since I started watching wrestling back in the WWF days so my hopes on him. As for winning the match I'm saying nothing."_ I smirked at him. He laughed before standing up to walk round the table. _"wanna hold it?"_ He asked pointing towards his lower half. My eyes travelled down, it was a second before I realised he was talking about the championship belt. Or was he? _"Most definitely, only if I can have a pic with it?"_ I grinned watching as he undid the belt, his muscles rippling under his shirt. He really was a beautiful specimen. " _It's heavier than it looks, just a warning"_ he spoke while handing me the gold. The photographer who had been snapping a picture of Vikki and John gestured for myself and Randy to move forward to the screen. Randy stretched his arm out, motioning me to walk a head of him. " _Beauty before brawn."_ I smiled up at him, my cheeks flushing slightly. He placed an arm round my shoulders, pulling me slightly closer. I glanced at V but she was too busy giving John the googley eyes. I set the belt over my shoulder and put my free arm round Randy's waist to make the picture look a bit more natural. Feeling the definition of his back as my hand found its place. I looked towards the camera only to see Shane walk past again, my stomach did a little somersault – those darn butterflies. I smiled, not really at the camera. He was deep in conversation with one of the tech guys hovering about. He looked up and instantly stopped talking; cocking his head to the side while he stared at Randy and I. He turned on his heel and walked away, without a second glance in my direction. Weird. I wondered what his issue was. I was snapped from my thoughts by Randy squeezing my shoulder. _"Want a group pic as well with Vikki and John, Leanne?"_ He had a strange look in his eyes, almost like a lion looking at his prey. _"Sounds good to me!"_ I smiled before turning towards Vikki. _"V c'mere we're taking a groupie!"_ I said quite loudly causing her to jump. I was acutely aware of the fact Randy's arm was still around my shoulders. She met my eyes with a 'what the fuck is that all about' look I returned it, hoping she'd take the hint and help make it stop. _"So what way are we posing?"_ Vikki asked, trying to encourage me to move further forward and away from Mr Orton. "How about you two fighting over my belt and John and I can help you out by like pulling on you both if that makes sense?" Randy grinned, putting his arms around my waist, this was so weird. I glanced at V, begging her to get this over with. She took the other end of the belt, sticking her tongue out at me and feigning pulling the title. _"Great ladies; Randy, John. Your pictures will be available from Axxess info desk tomorrow afternoon, digital versions will be emailed to you with the address that's on file."_ The photographer gave us another smile before turning to his MacBook. _"Hope you had a great time ladies. Who knows, might see you at 'Mania Sunday."_ Randy winked while he hugged myself and Vikki in turn. I couldn't help but notice that he held onto me for an extra few seconds compared to Vik, just as I was about to walk away he whispered _"I really hope to see you on Sunday, you've been my favourite visitor yet."_ I smiled back at him before high tailing it after Vikki. I needed out of there.

 ***Shane iMessage***

'You look like you're having fun.'  
'Axxess is amazing! Headed back to the hotel now though. How's your day?xo'  
'Fine. Free for a chat before you leave? I'm at the info booth?'  
'okay what's up? You're being '  
'See you in 5'

What the fuck? Why the heck was he being straight to the point? I suppose I didn't really know him if I was honest with myself. Oh well we'd soon see what was going to happen. I made my excuses to Vikki that I'd meet her back at the hotel, there was no real point though she knew what I was really doing.

***  
I paced back and forth in the room behind where I was soon going to be meeting Elle. Was I just another number for her, a step up towards her true goal that was the face of the company Randy fucking Orton. I had thought we had had something. Clearly I was wrong. I snuck a look out the front of the booth, seeing her walk this way in a, wait was that one of my shirts!? How had I not noticed that earlier. The door opened as Frank informed me she was outside waiting to see me. _"Let her through_." The door closed then opened again straight away. _"Hey you"_ she said, I turned round and pulled her too me, I needed one last kiss before it all went south. I pushed her against the wall. My hands skimming down her sides, I reached her hips and squeezed, lifting her frame up, feeling her legs wrap around me. My kiss was hungry, desperate but I needed her to see that I wanted her, needed her. Her arms were round my neck, fingers running through my hair. My god this felt good, she felt good. Carrying her to the couch I gently placed her down, taking a seat beside her. _"Hey yourself."_ I mumbled against her lips. Kissing her again, this time feathering them round her jaw down her neck. Using one hand to support me, my free hand slid up her shirt. Just before I reached the voluptuousness of her chest. A shuddering knock came from the door. Great our fun had been spoiled before it had even started. She sat up, fixing her shirt a guilty smile on her face. I kissed her cheek as I stood up to answer the door. _"Right, okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Tell her she can wait if she has any issues."_ I closed the door behind me. My sister didn't half know when the worst time to annoy me was. _"What was that all about?"_ Elle had cleared the distance between us, lacing her fingers through mine. _"Not that I'm complaining though, no ones ever kissed me like that before."_ She smiled her cheeks still slightly flushed. _"I couldn't help it. It's what you do to me. That's what you do to me."_ I glanced down at my tightened jeans. She smirked. _"I'd say I was sorry but I'm really really not." "Now that's not very fair. At least you can hide it."_ I said as I leaned down to kiss her again. _"I have to go. Please be careful if you see Orton about. He's got his eye on you." "he really weirded me out earlier, very touchy. And anyway I've only eyes for one member of wrestling royalty right now."_ She paused for a second before adding _"Dustin Runnels."_ Her lips met mine before I could even think of a response. _"Meet me at my hotel this evening if you're free. We can hang out. Vikki's going to some fortune teller with some of the other guys we met."_ What other answer could I give but yes, I wanted to spend time with her. No, NEEDED to. _"Okay if you're sure. I'll bring pizza."_ I kissed her once more, wrapping my arms round her in a tight hug. _"See you later gorgeous."_ I let her go and walked out the door. She was like ecstasy…I knew I probably shouldn't but I had to have more.


	5. All Of Me

I woke up the next day and stretched my legs out, my foot grazing something, no wait some **ONE** in the bed beside me. I rolled over expecting it to be Vikki, she had a habit of falling asleep when we watched movies and I never bothered to waken her up to go to her own bed because it was most definitely safer prodding a mountain lion. Turning around I realised that it certainly wasn't my best friend and was in fact Shane. I smiled as a flashback from the night before popped into my head. What had started as an innocent game of never have I ever; ended in clothes being strewn across the hotel suite, hot kisses and a steamy shower before we both fell into bed at 3am. As soon as we had his arms had been round me, pulling me close and nuzzling his chin on the top of my head. If this was all a dream I didn't ever want to wake up. He stirred slightly, hoping I hadn't woken him, I gently lifted myself up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I felt arms round my waist _"Where do you think you're going?"_ He tugged me back towards him, spinning my body round to face him. I was distinctly aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a shred of clothing. "Morning beautiful." I was greeted by a half sleepy smile. _"Morning yourself, I didn't wake you did I?"_ I added. _"If I was woken up like that every morning I'd consider myself a lucky man"_ he grinned in reply. His lips met mine in a slow, sweet kiss. His hand slipping up my sides, I quivered under his touch. He definitely knew how to drive me wild. Before I knew it his fingers were gently caressing my breasts, his tongue slipping in and out of my mouth. _"You are amazing you know that?"_ He whispered against my lips. He rolled over, his knee shifted slightly, urging me to move my own. I obliged, happily. His kisses were trailing down my neck now. Stopping only to flick his tongue across my nipples, causing them to, if it was possible harden more. He continued down my torso finally reaching his destination. I could feel his warm breath against my skin, causing me to wriggle in anticipation. His tongue darted out quickly touching my sweet spot. His free hand moved to his already hard member working it. Shane's head lifted, turning his face to me with a smile he moved to position himself properly. Just as he was about to give us both the one thing we were dying for my door burst open. _"MORNING ELLE!"_ She stopped dead when she saw the scurrying of myself and Shane to cover ourselves up. I snorted in laughter, utterly mortified at the current situation. _"Um, er. I'll leave you too it."_ She stuttered walking out of the room and hastily closing the door behind her. _"Oh my god!"_ I burst out laughing as Shane turned to face me. _"Eh I think she might know about us now."_ Shane said joining in with my now belly aching laughter. I stood up and picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor, walking to the dresser to relieve some underwear. _"I'll be back in a sec."_ I slipped out of the bedroom and pulled the door closed behind me.

" _V where'dya go?"_ I called through the living area. _"My room please tell me you have clothes on." "Fuck off I'm not that bad."_ I shouted back, sticking my middle finger up at her as she walked through the door. _"You could have at least put a scrunchie on the door or something!?"_ She said shoving me playfully. _"I didn't know it was gonna happen did I. And anyway, YOU'RE the one that went to a fortune teller, did they not predict that you'd walk in on your bestie getting down n dirty? I'd ask for my money back if I was you."_ I put my hands on my hips in mock defiance. _"Fuck off asshole; So, where is he then? You may as well introduce us now."_ She replied with a glare. _"Um I kinda can't,"_ I glanced around the living room gesturing to all his clothes lying about. _"I did wonder who's washing basket had thrown up in here."_ She rolled her eyes at me. _"Also, I'd have definitely put him down as a briefs man not boxers." "Boxers leave more room to move, I don't feel as restricted then."_ Came a voice from my doorway. _"Speaking of, any chance I can get mine?"_ I picked them up and threw them towards him, hitting him square between the eyes. _"Whoops, my bad!"_ I held my hands up in surrender before turning to retrieve the rest of his things. _"Hi Vikki nice to meetcha"_ he said when he was finally dressed. _"You too Shane."_ She smiled back at him. _"Ergh stop being so proper you losers."_ I pretended to dry heave before getting up and heading for the kitchen area, I needed coffee. _"Some of us are classy and don't leave there clothes strewn across the communal area, they also leave some sort of DO NOT ENTER sign about to save their friends from walking in on….well that."_ She feigned a disgusted look. My two thumbs met, creating a 'W' as I retorted _"Whatever. Now do you want coffee or not you chastity belt?"_

 ***1 week later***

" _God I wish you didn't have to go."_ Shane said a final time, hugging me as I got ready to board the plane. He was flying out to Japan to, in his words _"Track down some talent to tap."_ When I told him what that meant in the UK he had been mortified. Full of apologies he promised that he meant wrestlers he'd been watching on the Indy circuit. _"I know, I don't wanna go either. But still we had fun didn't we?"_ I smiled up at those brown eyes, before squeezing him. _"You say that as if this is over."_ He looked downhearted. Well wasn't it over? It was a holiday romance after all. Or was it? _"I just figured that, I dunno we'd had fun and that was it. See Ya in another lifetime. I dunno."_ I stepped back, shrugging my shoulders before turning to look out the window at the runway. I felt his arms snake round my waist, his fingers interlocking with mine as they did so. _"From the second I laid my eyes on you, I felt something, I can't explain it it was just something. Then we met and it was as if everything had been leading up to this moment. They moment that all the crap made sense. It was a test, a test to make sure I was worthy of a chance. That's all I'm asking for, a chance. Let's see what happens, if it doesn't work then fine at least I can say I tried, we can say we tried."_ He kissed my cheek, I nuzzled into him, wanting to be as close as I could be. _"Okay, let's give it a go but you have to understand Shane I've been through shit, and long distance doesn't work. It never did for me."_ He turned me round, bringing his forehead to mine, our eyes locking. _"Elle, you have my word this will work. I can feel it. You're my dream."_


	6. What Are You Waiting For

***several months later***

Stephanie strode through the hall towards her father's office. He needed someone to remind him what this company was really about. Viewership was dropping week on week and no matter what the Authority tried it didn't make a difference. The fans, their universe was disappearing and her father just couldn't see past the fact that 'his company was multi-billion dollar and they would like it or lump it.' She raised her hand to knock the door. _"Dad can we talk? I have an idea." "Not now Stephanie. I'm in the middle of something_." She glanced into the room to see her sister in law sitting there. _"I said_ _ **NOT NOW**_ _."_ The last two words seemed to be snarled at her. What the hell. Why the heck was she there? Stephanie turned on her heel and made the journey to the garage, she needed to head home Paul would be back from Europe tonight and she wanted to make sure that the girls were ready. What was going on with her father could wait.

" _Murph, Rory, Vaughn get your butts down here. Daddy's just pulling in to the drive."_ She smiled to herself as she heard the stampede of their little one's feet tearing down the hall. _"Daddy's home, daddy's home,_ _ **DADDY'S HOME**_ _!"_ Came the chorus of voices. _"Sssh, sssh remember we want to surprise him. Quick babies, hide._ " She smiled watching them scurry about trying to find a placed to hide. The front door opened, and her husband walked through, arms laden with cuddly toys. _"Hey, is anyone home? Stephie? Girls?"_ The girls started sniggering _. "Oh no, I'm all alone. Who am I going to give these teddies too? I better send them back to Europe then."_ She met her husband's eyes, there was never anything but pure love in those eyes; he winked at her before spinning around towards the door. _"Noooo daddy wait!"_ Their youngest daughter ran towards him, followed closely by the other pair. Their arms encircling his legs. " _We missed you papa bear_." He dropped the contents of his arms, scooping the girls up and hugging them tight. She followed suit, moving in to join the bear hug.

" _I don't understand what the hell she was doing there, Dad was being really strange."_ Steph leaned back into her husbands hands as they gently massaged her shoulders _. "Steph you know as well as I do what your father is like. He schemes when things aren't going the way he likes them. What she has to do with anything I don't know but we'll find out."_ He put his arms round her shoulders pulling her to him. _"We'll do it like we always do…together."_

 ***2 Months later***

I threw my leg over the saddle, leaning forward to try and settle her. She instantly soothed, sitting up straighter I gently dug my heels in to her side to encourage her to move forward. We disappeared into the forest, my tent in the saddle bag that was gently butting against my leg. This was my thinking time, I felt most at peace in the country with Ghost. I needed to try and figure out what I was going to say to my parents. Mainly my Mum. _"Yeah Mum, Dad I'm in a relationship that I've been keeping from you all. Why you ask? Because he's the eldest son of one of America's most powerful families."_ What a stupid way to word it. I had to give it a go though it had been almost a year since we'd decided to give things a go. I carried further down the trail and found my favourite spot by the lake to pitch the tent for the night. I tethered Ghost out, giving her free reign to potter about while I set about getting the tent up. 'I don't blame you, for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say what are you waiting for…' I danced around for a second before it clicked with me that my phone was ringing. _"Hey hey hey!"_ Vikki shouted down the phone _. "Hey you! What's up?"_ I answered. _"I have awesome news! Wait where the heck are you?"_ The question sounded confused _. "Out with Ghost for a trek. I needed a break. What's your news? Has John finally split up with Coatstand and realised his undying love for you?"_ I chuckled to myself. _"Fuck off, it'll happen some day, just not today. I got the job! You're speaking to TNA's new creative senior_!" She squealed the last part, causing Ghost to fidget uncomfortably. _"_ Jesus Christ well done! Wait that means you're working for the enemy now doesn't it?" _"Go to hell asshole, it's a step closer to my dream job. So yeah how awesome am I. Let's go celebrate next weekend?"_ She was so happy, and I was for her. I couldn't help but feel this could be a recipe for disaster though.

Later in the evening I decided that it was time for bed. I made sure Ghost was properly tethered, the last thing I needed was her making a run for it. Curling up in my sleeping bag I threw my phone beside me. A few hours later I was rudely awoken by a rumbling sound. Rubbing my eyes I looked to see the screen of my phone lit up. 'Shane calling' he knew I was away this weekend, and knew it would be late here, I worried something might be up but then figured I was being daft. Our relationship was still relatively new so I figured it was okay just to leave it. Plus I wanted sleep. I hit silence and put the phone down. A few minutes later though it buzzed again.

 _ ***Shane iMessage***_

Hey, sorry I know you're sleeping. Just wanted to catch up 'cause I hadn't heard from you in a few days. Hope you're okay. See you next week. X"

Smiling to myself I quickly tapped my 'I can't wait. See you soon. Xo' reply. I locked the screen and forced myself to sleep. I genuinely couldn't wait to see him, but the lingering feeling I had been having for a long time that there was a disaster just around the corner was creeping in. Nothing ever went right for me. Why should Shane and I be any different?

I sat looking at the email that I'd been reading repeatedly for the past few hours. I was a Creative Senior at TNA. I was going to get to help write their storylines, send the show in a direction that might help it beat WWE in the ratings. This was amazing. My next question was going to be to my best friend. Did she want to move with me to America, we could start fresh and put all the history and shit we had been through in the past. It would be an amazing experience for us.


	7. I Could be Your Best Kept Secret

We walked through the empty apartment deciding where all the different bits of furniture would go. _"I'm sure that we could fit the antique mirror here. Gets plenty of light and perfect for you to pose in front of."_ I pointed at the wall between the two bedroom doors. _"You're freaking hilarious and as guilty as me for posing…especially when you're going out to see Shaneyboywonder."_ She stuck her tongue out at me, walking through the door of her bedroom. I followed her, laughing as she threw down her bag and its contents spilt everywhere. _"I warned you that would happen if you didn't zip it up…but noooo miss 'creative senior' knows best."_ 'Or so she thinks' I thought to myself rolling my eyes at her. _"I'm going to speak to the delivery guys."_ I hastily made my exit before she fired something at me; pulling my ringing phone from my pocket.

 ***Soph FaceTime Call***

" _Hey girlfriend! How's moving going?"_ She gave me her famous grin, her dog Patch sticking his muzzle into view. _"Hey beautiful boy! Oh hey Soph didn't see you there, there was too much cute on the screen. And exceptionally slowly, how's you?"_ I winked and stuck my tongue out, I had known Sophia for what felt like a lifetime. We'd met many years ago when I had auditioned for a little show called 'One Tree Hill'. Clicking instantly, we'd become great friends ever since. _"I'm good, just wanted to see when you'd be free next. Have a couple of things I wanted to run by you is all."_ _"Erm probably next weekend, although I need to be in LA a week Friday for an audition. Hold on let me just double check my calendar."_ I hit the home button, pausing the video momentarily. _"Yeah I fly out on Wednesday next week."_ I returned to the call. _"Are you home or are you up in Chicago filming?"_ _"No no, I'm home - we're on a break at the minute, I take it you have a hotel booked already?"_ She gently scratched Patch's ears. _"Yeah, Shane's booked us into some fancy place for a few days. He's got a few meetings in San Fran so thought it was a great chance for us to get away for a bit, our first holiday per say."_ I laughed before adding _"We've been together just over a year and a half and this is the first time we're getting away together and it's for work!"_ She rolled her eyes at me, _"Don't knock it at least you're getting away, it could be worse you could never see each other at all. Any-way back on point, dinner and a catch up when you're here? Be aware there's only one correct answer for this."_ Sophia's 'don't argue, you won't win' look answered for me. _"Fine, fine I'll call you when I get there we can organise something."_ I put my free hand up in feigned surrender. _"How's things going with you and Shane anyway? Still all lovey dovey?"_ She made cartoonesque kissing sounds. _"Haha you're hilarious! But yeah we're good, better than good actually."_ Just as I said that the lift doors opened. _"Talk of the devil. I'll see you next week Soph. Love hugs and other drugs!"_ I returned her wave before hanging the call up. I was totally intrigued by Sophia's prospective propositions, with her it could be anything from a bit part in a show to climbing Mount Everest you just never knew! I turned my attention to the silver fox standing in front of me with a potted bamboo in one hand and single black rose in the other.

" _Hey you."_ I said, clearing the distance between us and snaking my arms around his neck. _"Hey yourself, happy moving day."_ He placed a kiss on my forehead and as much of an attempt at a hug he could give me with his hands full. _"You do know there are some very bored looking delivery men outside?"_ He shifted his head in the direction of the lift. _"Oh shit yeah. The doors unlocked go on in, I'll be back in a minute."_ Giving him a quick peck on the lips I about turned and headed into the lift, pulling faces at him as the doors closed. I didn't know what I had done to deserve him, but I sure was glad I had.

Vikki turned around to see Shane closing the door behind him. _"Hey V!"_ He said smiling, placing the pot plant on the counter and opening his arms to hug her. _"Hey Shane."_ She answered with a grin, returning the hug. _"Sorry I didn't call you back the other day, I was swamped and Elle was in the other room."_ Vikki scrunched up her nose. Just as Shane was about to reply the door opened again and Elle walked through, directing the two men carrying a bed frame to the bedroom on the right. She smiled at them both, Vikki smiled slightly, evading any form of eye contact by following the two workers. _"Right beautiful, let's get you moved in."_ Shane tried to distract himself and his girlfriend reaching a hand out to take hers and leading her out of the door.

 ***A few hours later***

They had opted for Pizza and a movie, moving in had taken its toll on the three of them and the girls hadn't quite managed to unpack anything but the coffee maker and wine glasses from the boxes marked 'kitchen'. The necessities apparently or so they had both told Shane. Elle sat between Shane's legs, her back leaning against his chest. The movie ended and she stretched, her hands grazing his cheeks as she did so. Shane leaned forward slightly to rest his head more comfortably on her shoulder to give him better access to her cheek. She slinked her arms around the back of his neck and leaned her head back slightly turning to look at him. _"Right losers, I'm going for a shower then to bed. I'll see you in the morning."_ She said, springing up just before their lips met. Damn tease. _"Night Ellabella."_ Vikki looked up from the tv for a second before returning her eyes to the NCIS episode that had just started. Waiting until she heard the second door, leading to the Ensuite shut - her eyes not leaving the screen. Only when the shower turned on did either of them speak. _"You don't think she heard anything earlier do you?"_ Vikki asked, a worried look on her face. _"Nah, she's none the wiser thankfully. Are you all set for Monday night?"_ _"Yeah I think so, we have to be careful. She'd kill me if she found out. And kill you."_ Vikki answered. He smirked at her, winking before saying _"What Elle doesn't know won't hurt her; and anyway, the secrecy is half the fun of it."_


	8. La Devotee

I sat on the bed, my iPad and keyboard on my lap, Big Bang Theory serving as background noise. Movement distracted me from the script I was reading through. Shane rolled onto his side, still snoring lightly. I smiled, this was what I had always wanted. The only thing that would have improved it would have been a cup of coffee in my hand. I flicked to the next page. 'Sarah turns to the new-comer whose dishevelled look reminds her of when she'd first arrived in the city, no money and no prospects but now look at her. She owned this town. _"SEIZE THE OUTSIDER"_ Sarah screamed' ***scene*.** Wow this script was fairly catching my attention, I was excited about the audition next week and possibly more excited about seeing the Sophster! I set the iPad on my bedside locker and got up from the bed as quietly as I could. Grabbing the notepad beside my bed I scribbled a quick note. _"Gone for a run to explore Nashville picking up some coffee on my way back, I might even get you Krispy Kreme too. Call me when you're up. E x"_

I stopped, leaning forward and bracing my hands on my knees, glancing at my watch I realised I'd been out for nearly two and a half hours…whoops. I checked my notifications, a few snapchats from some friends back home and a couple of Instagram mentions about Fall Out Boys latest video that I'd been part of, nothing too exciting. I figured Shane must still be sleeping so headed towards Krispy Kreme, waking him up with doughnuts was a sure-fire way of getting me in his good books, so when I told him I was having a girl's night with Sophia after my audition I wouldn't be the worst girlfriend in the world. I could get used to living in The Gulch, there were plenty of places to eat and drink, drink especially. I placed my coffee order and turned to lean on the bar, pulling my phone from my pocket. I flicked to my wrestling news app to see if anything exciting was happening behind the scenes. One headline caught my attention 'Shane McMahon Caught with Mystery Woman – Does Marissa Know?' clicking the link, I skimmed through the story, 'significantly younger' 'home-wrecking' 'selfish' flashed at me. What the hell? Sure enough they had a picture of me. Thankfully I'd had my Ray-Bans and a baseball cap on pulled low so it wasn't completely obvious who I was, but none-the-less they had my face sprawled all over their damn page. My heart was racing; they were speculating as to who I was. Suspecting wannabe's and gold-diggers. Just what I needed. I barely heard the barista call my name, she came around the counter, touching my arm lightly to get my attention. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the million-mile an hour thoughts that were now going through it. _"You're her, aren't you? I thought it when you walked in."_ _"Wh...What?!"_ I snapped at her, she looked a little scared. _"Y-you were in Fall Out Boys video for 4_ _th_ _Of July. Or you look a helluva lot like the girl that was in it. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."_ She smiled sheepishly at me. _"Oh that, yeah I am. Sorry you startled me is all. I take it you're a FOB fan then?"_ _"That's soooo cool. I'm really jealous. Have you known them long?"_ She was positively bouncing on the balls of her feet. If I hadn't been so pissed off about the article I'd probably have been more excited at her response. _"A small while, I've been a fan from the very beginning. I remember when Andy wasn't even in the band."_ I chuckled. She beamed at me. _"Look I'm really sorry I have to go; it was lovely meeting you though"_ I glanced at her name tag _"Ashleigh. Thanks for the coffee you're a little angel."_ I scooped the cups up, nodding goodbye and hightailed it back to my apartment.

" _I FUCKING WARNED YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN SHANE!"_ I snarled at him. He'd shrugged off the article saying it was nothing because they wouldn't even know it was me. What he didn't realise was my family would know me, my friends would know me. Apparently, that wasn't a sufficient enough reason for me being furious. _"How the hell can you not care? Why is it so fucking important to keep your divorce private? We're doing nothing fucking wrong!"_ I balled my hands up, my nails digging into my palm. _"Elle, it's not as simple as that. You know I need to keep things civil for the boys."_ He pleaded with me. _"It is simple. You and Marissa ARE. DIVORCED. D. I. V. O. R. C. E. D! See it's just eight letters. Dec, Ken and Rogan all know. They don't need protecting from that. What about protecting me? Or don't you give a damn about the fact I'm being called a home-wrecking whore?"_ I could feel hot tears building up, I couldn't tell if they were because I was upset or infuriated. He made to come closer to me, reaching a hand out, I smacked it away. _"Don't be like this Elle. My kids are part of the package; you knew this from the get-go."_ Sighing he dropped his hands to his sides, and thumped down on the sofa. I glared at him. _"This has NOTHING to do with the boys. It's about me, about the fact that I AM BEING TRAILED THROUGH THE DIRT. I've done NOTHING wrong Shane, and yet I'm being made to look like a dirty mistress. But sure, that's dead on provided the media doesn't find out you got divorced NEARLY THREE YEARS AGO!"_ I picked my phone up from the counter along with my bag and car keys. _"Do you know what Mr McMahon; you can go to hell because I'm not fighting any more. It's clear I'm fucking losing."_ I didn't even wait to hear his response, slamming the door behind me and heading towards the currently opening lift. I vaguely registered bumping into someone. Smashing my fist against the close door button repeatedly before he could make it from my apartment to join me. I needed to get the hell away from him.

" _I just don't know what to do Steph, she went crazy and now she's not answering her phone."_ It'd been almost 2 weeks since he had last spoken to his girlfriend. Spoken to was putting it nicely, she'd shouted at him; he'd attempted to keep a cool, reasoning head. _"Elle's still quite young, she's not had to deal with grown up situations such as this. She doesn't understand the politics and PR that is a divorce."_ Stephanie answered matter of factly. Shane shook his head, he hated that people brought their age gap into things it didn't matter to him, nor Elle. _"She's perfectly capable of understanding what's going on. It just hit her out of nowhere is all."_ _"You're maybe right, I don't know Shane. Just give her space, see what happens."_ Steph smiled at him. _"Look I gotta go, I've a meeting with Dad early tomorrow. Are you and the boys still coming here next weekend?"_ _"Yeah I think so, just gotta call Maris and confirm. Tell the girls uncle Shane can't wait to see them. Love Ya sis."_ He smiled feebly. Hitting the end call button, I glanced at the message I'd just received. 'We still set for tomorrow? I can't wait to see you. V' he tapped a quick reply before switching the phone to silent and headed to bed. Things were going to get very messy soon and right now, sleep was the only thing he was almost sure of.

" _Ah Marissa I nearly forgot you were coming this evening, have you thought any more about my offer?"_ Vince sat down opposite the raven-haired woman that was his former daughter in law. _"I have Vince, and the truth is. I don't know if it'll work. I don't want to put the boys through something that won't work."_ She shuffled with the papers in her hand. _"It will work, he loved you once and we know he still does. This fresh tail is all that it is. She's just going to be a notch on his bedpost, we both know that. You just have to play the game with him. Let him come back to you, and he WILL come back believe me. By the time I'm finished with the stories going to the press and media, they'll be no more and nor will her influence over my son."_ Exhaling gruffly, he sneered vindictively. _"Just because they finish won't necessarily mean I'll have my family back together, though will it?"_ Marissa continued to fuss about the papers in her hand. _"I do NOT want my children being hurt."_ She made sure to put every emphasis she could on the words. _"What like when you left their father, for no other reason than you wanted space? Or when you refused to let them see him because you wanted them to think he didn't love them?"_ He raised an eyebrow at her. _"You know it was nothing like that, I made mistakes. I've put my hands up to that. I had been with Shane for so long I thought I wanted, I needed a break but I see now I was wrong."_ Vince offered her a hand. _"Well is it yes or no?"_


	9. Unapologetic

I re-holstered my Colt 45 and stepped forward to check whether he was dead. Blood trickled from the fresh hole, along his forehead and into his silver hair. God that had felt so good. I laughed thinking back to his pleas for mercy. _"Let's go Jay, we've more to do tonight."_ I looked over my shoulder Jay was pale, too pale. I turned to ask him what was wrong it was then that I noticed the dark stain on his shirt. The knife was still clutched in his hand as I grabbed his collapsing body. _"You'll be okay baby I'll get you back. It's gonna be okay."_ I could feel hot tears slipping down my cheeks then his hand dropped the knife and met my skin, shakily wiping the tears away. _"You did it girl. You got your revenge. I love you. You need to leave, they're coming. You need to run sweetheart and don't look back. Just run. I love you. You must leave, quick babe before they get here, they can't see you here. Thank you for giving me the best year of my life. Thank you for loving me."_ Jay struggled to sit up, wincing in pain, our lips met, the wetness of our kiss mixing with salty tears. _"I'm not giving up on you Jay I can't you're all I've got."_ I slipped an arm under his dragging him to his feet. _"we're getting out of here together or not at all."_

What felt like hours later we'd made it back to my SUV, I bundled Jay into the back and dived into the front seat. Shoving the keys in the ignition I rammed the stick into gear and headed for the road as fast as I could. Hoping and praying that we'd get out of there, that he would be okay. I needed him to be okay. It had all lead to this and finally I had achieved what I had set out to do all those years ago. He had to pay for the hell he had put me through. Jay had been there for me more than anyone else, any of my so-called friends. He understood me like no other. The smell of the blood was stinging my nostrils. I glanced back at Jay his face contorted in an expression of pain mixed with attempted bravery. Taking the familiar turn down the lane I saw the smoke before I could see the flames lapping the sides of the building. They came out of nowhere, surrounding the SUV I didn't know what to do, I just put the foot down and drove through the cars, pushing the vehicle as fast as it would go. Mentally and orally begging him to stay with me just a bit longer, we'd be somewhere safe soon.

" _CUT!"_ shouted Alec. _"Elle, Rob you both did brilliantly. Your glance back was a great improvisation. Really added to the intensity of the scene."_ He positively beamed at us. Robert had removed himself from the back of the jeep, coming around to my door and offering me a hand out. Taking it, he tugged hard, causing me to stumble. He laughed, throwing me over his shoulder and shaking me back and forth. Once I had caught my breath I started laughing too, slapping his back playfully. _"Would you put me down you complete and utter arse?"_ I nearly got the whole sentence out in between gasps and chuckles. _"Nope Ellabella we're celebrating the end of an era!"_ _"End of an era? We're not doing a sequel then? Or am I getting recast?"_ My attempt at shock failed miserably when a huge snorting laugh came out. _"now put me down arseface or so help me I'll bite any inch of skin I can get."_ I opened my mouth, leaning to catch him. _"Now, now save it for the bedroom guys."_ Alec said with a knowing smirk. I could feel my cheeks burning red. Rob put me down gently, squeezing me into a tight hug. _"That kiss was hot as hell, I think I'll get stabbed more often."_ he whispered. Letting me go, he announced he was heading to his trailer for a shower he offered me one final glance with a wink and was gone. I rolled my eyes before turning to Alec; _"I wasn't sure but I just felt that the worry Harley has for Jay meant it fitted, she's solely focussed on getting him safe and well again. I wanted to bring the viewers into that worry. I really want them rooting for Jayley!"_ I smiled, knowing full well Al hated us being referred to as Jayley. I did it out of badness really, just to wind him up. _"Don't start that crap or you really will be recast!"_ lightly shoving me he cocked his head to the side before adding _"I think I'd have a riot on my hands from Mr Buckley if I did recast Harley though."_ I glared at him, daring him to push it further. _"Whatever! You love me too much to recast and before you say it, you can't kill off the main character, otherwise your movie won't follow the novels. You coming to dinner tonight? We've decided to go celebrate the wrap up, hired a private room at Blue Water. Be aware that there's only one correct answer and that's yes."_ Folding my arms, I maintained eye contact. _"Okay, okay you've twisted my arm. It'll be good to party. I'll see you later."_ He went to hug me, glancing down at the not quite dried up SFX blood on my clothes. I latched onto him before he had a chance to back away, giggling away. _"You're getting the dry-cleaning bill for this you bitch!"_ he half shouted before relaxing into the hug. We said our goodbyes and I headed towards my own trailer to change and shower, pulling my cell out of my bag as I did so. Flicking through the myriad of notifications, one set caught my attention, 13 missed calls from Agent V, what the heck. I phone her back immediately in a panic.

 *******

" _What's happened?"_ I shouted the second she answered.

" _Fucking hello to you too Elle."_

" _Sorry but 13 missed calls sort of puts the fear into me. What's going on?"_

" _Shane misses you. He's been around non-stop looking for you. You need to talk to him Elle."_ She sounded exasperated.

" _No, it's been almost a year. He made his choice when he decided that keeping me as his dirty little secret became more important than anything how it was making me feel. I ended it. I loved him Vikki, I truly did, more than I ever did anyone else but I'm trying to move on with my life."_

" _You still love him; I know it and so do you deep down."_

" _I'm not getting into this with you again, I'm not falling out with you over it V, you're my best friend and it's not fair for him to be driving a wedge between us."_ I sighed, my good mood had disappeared as quick as a paper boat placed on the Niagara Falls.

" _He's not driving a wedge between us. I just want you to be happy Elle. That's all and you weren't ever as happy as you were with him. Just think about it, talk to him when you're next home."_

" _It feels like he is V. Look I'm heading out; I've just wrapped filming. I'll see you at the weekend. Love ya."_ I hit the end call button before I could give her a chance to reply.

 *******

Vikki turned to Shane who had been practically sitting on her trying to eavesdrop. _"I'm trying."_ Was all she could say to those pleading, puppy dog eyes. He looked so crestfallen. Watching them slowly fall apart had been horrible. Over the couple of years, they'd been together I'd watched them go from strength to strength then within a few months of one stupid article they had crumbled and fallen apart. It probably hadn't helped that she was in Vancouver filming and they had rarely seen each other. Not that I ever blamed her, she'd finally been given a break and when she'd come home there was chaos between them and Elle had had enough. now here I was, piggy in the fucking middle. Playing liaison for them both as if I had nothing better to do with my time. _"I know it's just I want to turn back time and make it okay."_ He shook his head adding _"I just want her back."_

 _ *******  
_

Glancing at my phone I figured that the car wouldn't be here for another half hour or so. Deciding that I'd go keep Rob company, it was more so that he could keep me from my thoughts. Keep me from mulling over the conversation with V. As I opened the door I was met by a fist. _"Hey you, just wanted to see if you were ready."_ He smiled up at me. I stepped back, letting him in. He instantly moved closer to me. His fingers lacing through my hair, his lips meeting mine hungrily. _"Hey yourself. Thanks for smudging my lipstick."_ I pushed him backwards, and made my way to the couch. He parked himself beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him. I obliged leaning my head on his shoulder. _"It's fine, you can reapply it before we go I'll have to make sure and get it totally off then, make it worth your while reapplying."_ He grinned _"You okay? You seem off."_ _"Yeah, V was on the phone earlier and just…I dunno messed me up a little. But anyway, enough about that drama, I want to have a good night, we done gone finished filming!"_ girlish giggle escaped me before I could control it. _"You're such a goof sometimes. I love it."_ I kissed him then, turning around to get a better angle. He lightly pulled me onto his lap so that I ended up straddling him, his hands finding their place on my hips. My fingers trailing up his neck to run through his hair, as I shifted slightly I felt him harden. Smirking to myself more than anything I gave him one final kiss and got up. _"I'm away to do my makeup again. Give me a couple minutes."_ Sticking my tongue out I headed out of the room. _"You're a tormenter Elle."_ I heard him mumble as I closed the door behind me.

 ***one new iMessage Shane***

" _I miss you."_

Three words and my heart panged slightly. It killed me knowing he was suffering but he'd made his bed and could fucking well lie in it. I was moving on; I was chasing my dreams and I was finding happiness. Rob was my best friend and lover rolled into one, it was perfect…wasn't it.

 *******

The following day Vikki headed into the office, documents in hand. Everything had been leading up to this point, all her work over the past few years. They had been up half the night discussing everything, planning it, going over it again and again. They had to get this right or it was all going to have been for nothing. Knocking on Dixie's door getting ready for the all-out war that Vikki was sure would come. It was one thing to tell Dixie she was leaving, but to tell her that half of my team was coming with me alongside a significant portion of her locker room, well that was another thing. _"Come in"_ she called. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself. 'Here goes' I thought to myself.


	10. Last To Know

I woke up a tangle of sheets and limbs, turning around and seeing Robs sleepy face looking at me. _"Morning Bambi, how's the head?"_ his hand reached forward to tuck a bit of wayward hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes a second, nuzzling my cheek into his palm. I could get used to this, this closeness. _"Wait, why are you calling me Bambi!?"_ cocking my head to the side and slanting my eyes. He smirked back opening his mouth to answer. #I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it# damn who the hell was ringing me this early…or was it early I didn't really know. When I'd rented this apartment, I hadn't bothered putting a clock in the bedroom. I reached over him, my hand gliding across his sculpted chest sending shivers up my spine. I picked it up glancing at the caller ID, Unknown. Who the hell was that? _"Hello?"_ I said gingerly into the receiver. _"Don't hang up I need to hear your voice. I miss you Elle."_ Shane was garbling his words clearly, he'd been out too last night but hadn't quite stopped drinking. _"Shane, I made myself clear. Goodbye."_ My heart ached a little hanging the phone up, he needed me. I tried not to catch Robs concerned gaze, I didn't want him seeing that I was troubled. Before I could lie back down he had his hands on my upper arms, keeping me in place. _"Talk to me."_ I shook my head in response, a weak smile on my face. _"Elle don't give me that look it doesn't work. I know you."_

Releasing his grip, he slid up to a sitting position. _"We're not leaving this bed until you talk to me."_ Smiling encouragingly, he took my hand and lacing our fingers together palm to palm. _"I'm fine honestly. It's just he was drunk and sounded pathetic is all. I dunno Rob it just upsets me that he's not happy. I know it shouldn't; I know I should be fine with it per say. I'm just not."_ I glanced down, expecting him to pull his hand away from mine, I wouldn't have blamed him if he did. I mean who the hell tells their current partner, well partner was the wrong phrase we hadn't really put a label on it I don't think we really needed to. Who the hell tells them they've essentially still got feelings for their ex because let's face it, at the end of the day that was the case. I still cared about Shane of course I did. I had been so irrevocably in love with him; those feelings didn't just disappear, they took years to die. His fingers grazed my chin, lifting my face up to meet his eyes. Instead of anger on his face I saw nothing but affection _"That's one of many reasons I adore you. Your heart is bigger than anyone I've ever known's. He messed you about Elle and it's totally unfair that he's doing this to you."_ Bringing my hand up, he brushed a kiss against it. God this boy was too sweet, too understanding. I though back to the first time I'd met him, years ago when I was a teenager trying to get into the industry. We had straight away become friends and only grown closer over time. I hadn't intended to go any further than that, he was my person. I was so happy when I found out he'd been cast as Jay; Alec had promised me it would be someone I'd get on great with. We spent days on set, going over lines, filming scenes and our evenings chilling in my apartment or hanging out with the crew. Then one night as he was walking me home he'd gone to give me my standard hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight when he stopped and stared in my eyes, biting his lip as though wrestling with some internal dilemma. Then he'd kissed me a slow, passionate kiss that had made me feel like I was the only other person on earth. From then we'd just sort of rolled with it.

" _Mmm something like that."_ I half whispered in reply. _"Right enough thinking about my shitty past, why the hell did you call me Bambi?"_ he laughed then, a sound that seemed to take all crappy feeling out of the room and replace it. _"You really don't remember last night, do you?"_ there was a devilish smile upon his face now. _"I remember Alec buying way too many bottles of prosecco and shots, oh god did we do tequila. That would explain so much."_ I placed the heel of my hand to my forehead. _"Yeah there was a lot of tequila – you bought the first, and last rounds…oh and everyone in between, we finished 3 bottles - add in your skull heels and your future name will be Bambi – deal with it."_ I grabbed a pillow from beside me and launched It at him. _"You complete arse Robert Buckley"_ I was laughing then too, the worries of earlier fading away. _"Now now Bambi no need for violence."_ He wrestled the next pillow from my hands before sliding fingers round my wrists and pinning me backwards on the bed and placing a delicate kiss on my forehead. _"Get dressed we're going for breakfast."_ And with that he was on his feet and through the door to the bathroom.

" _Ah Vikki I hoped it would be you, how are you?"_ Dixie asked with a smile. Well at least she's in a good mood Vikki thought to herself not that it would matter in a minute. _"Good thanks Dixie and you?"_ _"Very good. I wanted to discuss something with you."_ She gestured for me to take a seat, I obliged placing the folder of documents on my lap. _"So, your contract is due to expire in a few days and I just wanted to discuss your salary for the next few years."_ Vikki cocked her head to the side, not believing what she was hearing. Dixie just assumed that she'd be staying with TNA, assumed she'd have no ambition or desire to go further. _"About that, my contract expires on Wednesday, I'm afraid I won't be renewing at all. I have been given an opportunity I don't want to turn down and feel that it's the best choice for my life and career going forward."_ Vikki hoped her voice had remained steady. _"W-what? You can't do this. Whatever their offer is we'll double it. If you need a new team we'll get them for you. Whatever you need is yours."_ Dixie sounded pathetic, it was hard for Vikki not to shake her head. _"I apologise but you misunderstand. It's not just myself that's leaving, my team comes with me, all our contracts are due on the same day and they are my people, not yours. They will remain in my employment."_ Vikki responded calmly and mater of factly. _"You can't do this!"_ she shouted. _"I can, and one more thing, the following people will also be coming with me."_ Vikki opened the folder on her lap and placed the sheets of papers containing the photos of members of TNA's locker-room one at a time in front of Dixie. The Hardyz, Galloway, Gail Kim and Godderz were just a few of the faces. _"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"_ She screamed this time. _"Actually, legally I can. Have a look at the following. All instances where you have breached these employees' contracts, or asked them to work outside both legal and ethical hours."_ Vikki smiled at her sweetly. _"It's over Dixie, I'm leaving and so are they. There's nothing you can do about it."_ Carter laughed then, a twisted cruel laugh. _"What are you going to do? Start a new promotion of your own? You haven't a clue about running a wrestling company. All you do is write a few story lines. Big deal. You're replaceable."_ She snarled the last part. _"Who said anything about running my own promotion. I just said that I'd been given a better opportunity. Now kindly back off."_ Vikki stood, scooping up her papers. _"I'd like to say it was a pleasure talking to and working with you; but that would be complete and utter lies. Good day to you Dixie."_ Vikki turned on her heel and walked out.

" _Shane, it was amazing. Her face just dropped. I don't think she realised what was going on till p closed the door behind me."_ Vikki positively beamed at him. _"Vik that's amazing! I can't wait to go to Dad with all of this. He's going to be delighted that we've so much talent coming back!"_ he paused for a second _"You're amazing!"_ _"I couldn't have done it without you Shaneo! It felt so good getting one over on her. She deserves it. These men and women deserve to be treated better."_ Vikki smiled. _"They definitely do! Let's celebrate. Dinners on me!"_ he leaned forward and hugged Vikki tight. He'd have been utterly lost without her this past year, and this was just one more tick in the 'reasons Vikki was brilliant' checklist. _"Sounds good, then tomorrow we can start on operation get Elle back!"_ she grinned at him and left the room. 'Yes, they could he thought to himself.' That was the only thing that would have made this night perfect if he'd been able to celebrate with his girl too.

 ***a few days later***

" _Rob are you ready? The cars outside."_ I waited for a reply, when I got none I added _"I swear you're worse than a woman when it comes to packing move your ass!"_ _"Fuck Bambi I'm coming! You're being dramatic!"_ he pulled me into a tight hug. _"Let's get going, I wanna get through security as quickly as possible so we can just relax."_ _"sounds good to me, you sure you've got everything Bambi?"_ he smirked. _"Fuck off with the Bambi you jerk."_ Playfully slapping his chest, I put my free hand in his and lead him out the door. Arriving at the airport forty-five minutes later we were in and through to the departure lounge sharpish. I couldn't really complain, I hated waiting around. _"Smile."_ Rob had his phone pointed towards me, immediately I stuck my tongue out and flipped up my middle finger. _"Charming."_ _"Yes, I am actually. C'mere."_ I flicked my head towards the seat beside me. _"just a sec."_ He continued fussing with his phone. _"Dude come here."_ I said with a huff. *Robert Buckley tagged you in a photo* I clicked the notification that had just appeared on my phone and let out a snorting laugh. 'They say wild animals are hard to photograph, but look here I managed to capture Bambi and a bird. #Win' I tried to put on a mad face but the tears of laughter streaming down my cheeks gave me away. The words _"you're a twat."_ Were all I could muster. He grinned, and finally sat beside me his arm finding it's place around my shoulders. _"Smile and no stupid faces this time."_ I leaned into him as close as I could, feeling his chin rest on the top of my head and smiled towards his phone. _"Happy?!"_ I asked, not bothering to move, I was comfy. _"Very, I'm with you."_ He squeezed me a little then added _"Does Vikki know I'm coming too?"_ _"Nah I haven't spoken to her since the other night. Anyway, it's not a big deal, she won't mind."_

We arrived at Nashville airport and made our way back to the apartment Vikki and I shared. I couldn't wait to see my bestie! Coming up in the lift I knelt to take off my shoes as my feet were killing me. _"Here jump on I'll give you a piggy back"_ he said turning his back on me and outstretching his arms to the sides. I obliged giggling like a school girl just as the lift doors opened. Shanes face was full of fury when his fist connected with Robs jaw.


	11. June Gloom

My hand instantly went to the wetness, as I pulled it away I looked at the sticky red remnants on my fingers, someone was bleeding. _"Shit Elle, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"_ _"_ _ **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!**_ _"_ Rob snarled at a pale faced Shane. I felt his strong arms scoop me up gently. Hitting the button in the lift with his elbow. _"I'm taking you to the ER. I can't believe he just did that. How are you feeling? Are you feeling dizzy?"_ his face was concerned, a bruise already forming on his chin. _"I'm so sorry Rob, I didn't know he'd be there, I didn't know."_ _"it's not your fault Elle, it's Mr 'I can't control my tempers'. He's unreal."_ Hailing a taxi, he helped me get into the back. Just as we were about to pull off I heard Vikki and Shane shout at us to wait for them. _"Just go please."_ I mumbled, lacing my fingers through his. _"I think the bleedings stopped now."_ _"I don't care we're going to get you checked out. Shit, have you your insurance info with you?"_ he reached for my bag that was still round my shoulder and began rummaging.

 ***A few hours later***

" _Just a flesh wound, nothing to worry about. Rest up tomorrow and if you start to feel nauseous or you lose consciousness at any point get back here."_ She smiled at me before handing my discharge papers to Rob. _"Just make sure she relaxes."_ A final smile and she was gone. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and looked up at Rob, his jaw set firmly. I'd never seen him look so furious in the years I'd known him. Offering me a hand he pulled me carefully to my feet, putting an arm round my shoulders he pulled me close and lead me out the door. I heard Shane before I saw him, feeling Robs grip on my shoulders tighten slightly. _"Just say nothing, let's get back to mine, I want to get coffee and book our flights back to LA."_ I looked up at him, hoping my eyes would portray the desperation. Both Vikki and Shane came running to us, she looked positively sick with worry. _"Elle, you okay?"_ she opened her arms to hug me, when I refused to move she put them back to her sides. _"Rob let's go, please."_ _"What the fuck? What have I done?"_ her eyes filled with tears. It upset me to see her like this, but then so did the fact my ex had come sauntering out of the apartment I'd shared with her as if it was nothing major. I'd been happy this morning, things were starting to look up and now this. _"Let's go."_ With that I walked out of the double doors.

 **#Ringing sound#**

" _Hey Sophia, sorry to bug ya at this time of night."_ I smiled at her

" _Nothing to be sorry for Elle, what's up? You never call me Sophia!"_ her face was a feeble attempt at a smile.

" _I so do. But yeah I have a_ _ **HUGE**_ _favour to ask you."_ Pausing for a second I shifted my feet slightly so that they were resting over a sleeping Robs legs. _"There's a lot of shit going on here and it's too much to explain over the phone, but I was wondering could I come stay with you for a while, till I get myself sorted out?"_ I chewed on my lower lip.

" _Of course you can, are you okay? What's going on can you give me a synopsis?"_ her head cocked to the side as she waited for on my reply.

" _I will be when I get away from Nashville. Booking flights as we speak, Rob will be with me too if that's okay. Promise it'll not be for long."_

" _Seestra you can stay for as long as you need, just be prepared for puppy piles on a regular basis."_ She chuckled a little.

" _Thanks Soph. you're the best. See you in a couple days, gotta arrange to get stuff into storage. Love ya."_

" _Love you too. Call me when you get here."_

 ***Call disconnected***

Well that was one thing crossed off my list. I headed to the living room to cross the next thing off. When I got there, I noticed Vikki's keys gone. Oh well, searching for the legal pad I knew had been on the sideboard I hopped up onto the couch and began to write.

" _Pleasure to finally meet you face to face Mr McMahon."_ Vikki smiled broadly, removing her hand from his and sitting down in the seat Shane had pulled out for her. _"Hi Dad."_ Hugging his father Shane took the seat beside her, placing the folder on the table. _"So where shall we begin then Vikki?"_ Vince had this way of smiling at you as if you were nothing but a pawn, a piece of cannon fodder and it made her uncomfortable, but still she sat there in awe of a man she could only describe as her hero. _"Well in the folder I have the signed contracts from the talent and team I've taken with me from TNA. There's also the terms that have been agreed on as well as confidentiality waiver with regards to the goings on behind the scenes of TNA. By the time we're finished with them TNA's reputation is going to be dirt."_ Smiling back at him she caught her reflection in the window behind him and realised she looked simply evil at this moment, almost in a cartoon villain style. _"Just what I wanted to hear, and Shane what part do you play in this?"_ He turned to his son at this point, rifling through the papers as he did so. _"Well this is the thing dad, I had an idea to run past you…"_ _"Go on."_ _"Well speaking to Steph the other weekend, she said you were planning to take Smackdown live again in the near future, I wondered if I could come back on board, try and help out with it?"_ Shane looked from his father to Vikki, hoping that he didn't sound as desperate as he felt, he needed something to distract himself from missing her, loving her, losing her. _"Well that's an idea but Stephanie and Paul run Raw and quite frankly I don't think they'd have any need for a third set of hands…convince me."_ Vince's head cocked to the side, it reminded Vikki of a scene from the Jungle Book when Kaa was surveying Mowgli getting ready to devour him. _"Paul has NXT, Steph could run one show I could do the other, create a bit of rivalry between them, obviously we'd need to give it a bit of time, let me back in the swing of things but by this time next year I think we could have not only destroyed Dixie but also taken WWE to the top of the world again Dad."_ Shane's smile was contagious, Vikki couldn't resist beaming too. _"I like it, but I need to run it through Stephanie and Paul first. They're principle owners after all. Leave it with me and we can arrange a meeting next week. Vikki if you'd like to make your way to the office second on the left you'll find Mark Caranno waiting to discuss matters further with you with regards to talent and getting your team settled in, I'd like a word with my son in private if you don't mind."_ He stood up and offered his hand again in a way that said we're done and this isn't a request. Vikki turned to Shane who mumbled that he'd meet her at the car. She left the office, closing the door shut behind her, not wanting to look to overwhelmed. She was busy sorting her skirt while walking to Carannos office when she accidentally bumped into someone walking the opposite direction. _"Oh my, sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."_ Vikki looked up at the person she'd almost run over. _"It's fine, we all do it from time to time."_ The pretty dark-haired woman smiled at her. Vikki couldn't help but feel she recognised her from somewhere. Shaking the thought from her head she smiled in farewell and walked towards Marks office, ready to organise the rest of her life!

When my father in law had called this morning, no wait my ex-father in law. I didn't know what to expect, we hadn't spoken much since our last meeting. Things with Shane hadn't changed any since the divorce and he was still pining over her. It made me sick to think of it. Knocking on the door of the office I waited. _"Come in."_ Here we go for whatever Vincent McMahon had in store. I stopped dead, looking from one McMahon to the other, _"Erm…am I early? I can come back."_ I made to leave the last thing I needed was a confrontation with Shane. _"No stay, I need you both here…there are matters to be discussed that will affect you both."_ _"Dad what's this all about?"_ _"Nice to see you too Shane."_ I rolled my eyes at him, always a flair for the dramatics. _"Sorry, Hi Maris. How've you been?"_ A forced smile stretched along his face, we really had come so far from the loved-up couple in our wedding photos. I missed that care-free Shane. The one who spontaneously decided to go get ice-cream at 3 am just because we could or decided that date night could be in a random city anywhere in the world. _"Sit down, we can begin."_ Vince stated this rather matter of factly. I obliged, sitting quickly beside Shane. _"Good, now here's how it's going to go. You two are going to attend couples counseling. Now that Shane is over his mid-life crisis you can focus on putting it behind you and getting on with your family."_ He paused. _"Your little stunt with the actress has caused enough trouble, this is a family company both internally and publicly. What you do reflects on this business and quite frankly divorce is not something I agree with. However, what's done is done and you can now move forward together."_ He finished, looking from myself to Shane. _"Are you out of your mind!? No seriously Dad, have you had an aneurysm or something!?"_ Shane was on his feet, his hands placed on the table. I reached out, trying to calm him down. Get him to sit before he did something stupid. He shook it off as if it were nothing more than a fly. _"Shane calm down. Please honey just sit down."_ _"Don't call me honey! You were in on this weren't you, you manipulative bitch."_ The last part came out more like a snarl. _"Dad this is not happening. You cannot force us together. Marissa and I are OVER have been for a long time. We have three beautiful boys who deserve their parents to be happy. This isn't your time anymore Dad, people get divorced, the world doesn't come to a grinding halt. I am in love with Elle, more than I have or ever will love anyone. That won't change."_ Vince let out a cold laugh. _"She ran away at the first sign of trouble, and it didn't take much of a push, did it?"_ Wait a second he was about to spill all wasn't he. _"I…I have to go, I need to pick the boys up. Vince we're done, completely and I mean that. Don't bother anymore it's clear it's a losing battle."_ With that I got up and made for the door. _"The boys will be at Stephanie's at 8pm for you."_ I gave a weak smile towards Shane before I closed the door behind me. I didn't want him to see the tears that were beginning to fill my eyes.

" _It was all you, wasn't it? The story's in the paper, the mixing of what had happened. You forced me to keep the divorce private, 'for Moms political image' but in honesty it's because you want control, that's it. You don't care if I'm happy, if your precious image is intact. You honestly infuriate me. Did you never wonder why I left in the first place? You're insufferable Dad. Stay the hell out of my love life. It has nothing,_ _ **NOTHING**_ _to do with you."_ I glared at him, he was going to listen for once. _"Shane, grow up. This is business nothing more."_ _"No Dad, this is my life. This was Elle's life and you ruined it for us. With any luck, I'll be able to fix this. You need to back the hell off Dad I'm serious."_ Standing up to leave. _"Dad look, I love you and we need to move past this. If you met Elle you'd adore her. Please just support me."_ He looked at me long and hard. _"You can leave now Shane. Our discussion is over. See you Sunday for dinner."_ Something about his tone said there was no point arguing with him so I just nodded at him and left. I figured Vikki was still with Mark so headed for the exit. _"Shane wait, please."_ _"Not now Maris, I don't want to see you let alone speak to you."_ _"Please just 5 minutes, let me explain."_ I turned on my heel sharply, _"Marissa, take the fucking hint, I have no interest in speaking to you, haven't done in a long time. Please just move on, be happy. Let me live my life Maris."_ _"Shane please, I love you…"_ She sounded pathetic, forcing my hand, forcing me to be harsh. _"Marissa, I don't love you. You're not enough for me, and won't be ever again. We. Are. Through. Just fucking well deal with it."_ I opened the car door, got in and slammed the door before she could say another word. Reaching for the radio and turning the volume up. #It was the Fourth of July, you and I were, you and I were fireworks that went off too soon, and I miss you in the June gloom too.#. Funny, this reminded me of Elle so much. God, I missed her.


	12. HelLA

***April the following year***

" _So just go to will call with your ID, and they'll give you the passes and take you to my office, can't wait to see you!_ " Vikki sounded extremely chipper on the phone. _"Ooo lah-Dee-dah your office, my aren't we up our own arse."_ I couldn't help but poke fun at her in jest. _"I'll be there in an hour or so, the joys of HelLA traffic."_ Hitting the end call button, I tossed my phone into my bag and reached for my lipstick – Maybellines' Divine Wine was my go to shade, it was Vampy yet sophisticated. _"Soph I'm away I'll see you this evening. Patch is in the yard, the other two are lazing on the couch."_ Grabbing my keys from the counter I headed into the garage and prepared myself for the wonders of Wrestlemania and LA tra-fuck! It had been ages since me and Vikki had seen each other properly. Just fleeting coffee catch ups when we were in the same towns, I missed my bestie. Sitting at stop lights I checked my phone, opening the messages and quickly typing - hoping to finish before they changed. _"I'm in Van-city next weekend filming a cameo on Once, fancy a catch up and a coffee. I miss your face. Xo"_. Opening the contacts, I scrolled to R, tapped his name and hit send. *BEEP* oh shit, changing gears I moved forward. What seemed like an eternity later I finally arrived at the stadium, I headed to get my pass, pulling my jacket collar up slightly higher to avoid prying eyes.

Smiling at the kid behind the desk I moved forward in the queue _"Ah Elle, Vikki is expecting you, if you'd like to follow me."_ I did as I was told. ***Knock, Knock*** _"Enter."_ I walked through the door that had just been opened for me and was nearly pushed to my backside as Vikki launched herself at me. _"I'VE MISSED YOU BESTIE!"_ I hugged her tight, I'd missed her too, after everything that had happened I'd hated that we'd distanced ourselves from each other. _"So, how's it going tell me all your gossip. Is Rob not with you?"_ She sat on the couch gesturing for me to join her. _"Jeeze didn't I tell you, Robert and I called it quits, contrary to the song we certainly weren't best friends better off as lovers."_ Judging by her face this was a bit of a shock to V _"Don't worry it was totally amicable, we both said the 'we need to talk' practically at the same time, was kinda funny really. We decided that it wasn't what either of us wanted or needed. So yeah called it quits."_ I smiled at her, hoping she'd believe that I truly was fine. _"You sure it was amicable, and both sided?"_ She placed a concerned hand on my arm. _"Totally, honestly Vik, Rob and I are way better off as friends."_ _"Then why do you look like a lost puppy?"_ _"I'm not a lost puppy, just so much has gone on this past few years and things have been weird. Is he here?"_ I tried not to look eager to find out, I knew rightly she could see right through me. _"Yes, have you spoken to him lately?"_ _"Nope, I genuinely couldn't tell you when we last spoke...I've been so busy with work, it's been manic, getting that part in Chicago has me even busier, I dunno how I'm managing to fit everything in."_ I chuckled, leaning back on the sofa and slipping my shoes off to throw my feet over her legs. _"Sure, make yourself comfy jackass."_ _"No bother V – I will."_ I grinned at her in a completely cheestastic way. _"So, Miss Head of Creative…what exciting things have you planned for tonight?"_ _"Well first I decided that…"_ _"WAIT TELL ME NOTHING I WANNA EXPERIENCE IT ALL *Sticks fingers in ears* LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_ she shoved my legs off and got up. _"Will you at least sit up and look like a grown up, well as much as you can in a Seth Rollins T-shirt and Becky Lynch goggles round your neck, you major league loser."_ She said with a roll of the eyes and shaking her head. I lifted my hand to flip the bird at her when there was a hard knock at the door, it swung open before Vikki even had a chance to look up. He was actually quite scary to look at in person, I certainly wouldn't want to cross him. _"Ah Mr. McMahon I wasn't expecting you for another few hours. How are you? This is my friend Elle I don't think you've met."_ He turned looking me up and down, I instantly felt like I was being judged. Extending my hand, that was what you did when you met business men wasn't it? Act cool act cool I repeated in my head over and over…I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself or embarrass Vikki. _"Nice to meet you Mr. McMahon."_ Shaking my hand _"Yes, yes you too."_ He nodded before turning away quite sharply. _"V I'm gonna head to get a drink then find my seat, I'll see you later."_ Quickly putting my shoes back on I headed out the door without looking back. Vince made me feel like a school kid who'd been caught throwing wet toilet paper on the bathroom ceiling.

" _Captain Morgans and Fanta please."_ I hopped up onto the stool of the restaurants bar, I liked the VIP experience at Wrestlemania, no lines to try and maneuver. I pulled out my phone, the usual single girl at a bar signal for 'fuck off leave me alone'.

 ***one new message*  
**  
 _"BAMBI! Sounds great call me when you're here. X"_

I smiled, tapping a quick message confirming I would and put my phone back in my bag but not before I checked the time. Shit, the pre-show was starting any minute now and I didn't want to miss a thing. I turned and headed towards the doors. _"ELLE!"_ I heard a chorus of voices shout. Glancing over my shoulder I spotted three small humans bounding towards me. _"Well look what we have here!"_ I called back, spinning round just in time to avoid being steam rolled. I squeezed them into a tight hug. _"Who're you here with then, is Daddy not with you?"_ _"Gramms is just around the corner, we're going to the sky."_ Rogan replied with a boyish giggle. I glanced up and saw a worried looking Linda hurrying towards me. _"BOYS! What have I told you about running off? Oh Hello Leanne, nice to see you again. Now come along boys I need to get your cousins. Enjoy the show."_ She smiled at me allowing me one more second to hug them again. _"Have fun kiddos."_ I got back up and continued for ringside…the perks of your bestie basically being the boss. Pulling my phone out I leaned against the barricade with my back to the ring and took a cheeky selfie, posting it to Instagram straight away.

'Great to be back in the Wrestlemania arena…to think a few years ago I was in the nosebleeds with my bestie relying on the 'Tron to get a good view - now I'm ringside and she's back of house! Oh how times change but somethings don't! #WrestlingFanSinceDay1 #SeasonsChangeButPeopleDont #Wrestlemania32'

I settled myself on the seat and got ready for the show to begin. A few hours later I was texting back and forth with V, a noise distracted me from my phone I glanced up to see the monstrous structure of the cell being lowered. I felt the goosebumps rise in anticipation. Of all the types of matches WWE had this one was quite simply my favourite, it had everything.

 ***one new message***

" _Hope you're ringside, gonna be one hell of a match. S x"_

I smiled, and settled in for what I was hoping would be a phenomenal match. I glanced round to see Linda sitting a few seats over from me alone. #Here comes the money# Shanes music hit and I was instantly transfixed.

Shane paced back and forth, handing his phone to Stephanie. _"Don't fuck up big brother!"_ she laughed before giving him a hug. He bounded out of the curtain, the explosion from the crowd only served as fuel for his fire. A few minutes later he beckoned for his boys to follow suit and the sound only increased. They were in their element, Shane thought back to when he'd told Declan that he was getting to do his own Wrestlemania entrance. You'd have thought all the boys Christmas's had come at once. They made their way towards the ring and then he saw her, sitting ringside a smile on her face so big it lit up the room. Nothing had changed he was still irrevocably in love with her. It was now or never. _"Declan!"_ Shane grabbed the boy before he fell over the barricade, lifting the younger two across also. Hugging his mom and turned towards the ring, before he had quite turned round he spotted how close she was and took his chance. Leaning forward and bringing her lips to his. She didn't pull away or protest…that was something wasn't it. Shane pulled her into a final hug and whispered, _"I love you."_ Before making his way to the ring for what would quite possibly be his final match in WWE.

My heart was in my mouth as I watched him climb the cell. It was like a car crash I didn't want to watch it but I just couldn't take my eyes away. It took every fiber of my being not to dive over the barricade to check he was okay when he crashed through the table. When the bell finally rung I was a wreck but insanely proud of him. He'd fought like a lion. I headed to the back, I had to make sure he was okay. Rounding the corner, I saw him slope into a medical examiners room, I pottered about outside of it keeping my eyes on the screen to make sure I kept up with the show. He walked out or rather limped out of the room. I must have looked shocked or something because his first words were _"If you think I look bad you should see the other guy."_ He chuckled. _"Actually, I did…he won."_ I stuck my tongue out at him. He shoved me lightly, wincing in pain when I retaliated. I'd missed this. _"So…"_ he looked like a school boy speaking to his crush for the first time...I waited on him to continue. Truth be told I liked watching him squirm like this it was relatively cute. _"So…what now?"_ he reached forward and brushed my hair behind my ear, his hand lingering on my cheek. _"Well I'm going back to watch the rest of the show; you can do whatever you want you nutjob."_ I smirked and attempted to walk away. He spun me round and locked our lips together. _"Meet me after the show. I'll be here."_


End file.
